


Paradoks czasu

by Lutsiferi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Explicit Language, Insanity, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Powerful Harry, Slash, Violence, War, non-canon
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutsiferi/pseuds/Lutsiferi
Summary: Czasami trzeba uważać na to czego sobie życzymy. Zwłaszcza, jeśli mamy sześć lat i niemal nieograniczoną moc do wykorzystania. Niekiedy dostajemy od losu coś nieoczekiwanego. A coś, co z pozoru wydaje się zupełnie chybione, może mieć poważne skutki w przyszłości.***Nieważne w co wierzymy ani czym kierujemy się, dokonując wyborów. Nieistotne, po której stoimy stronie, komu służymy, a w kim pokładamy nadzieję. Obojętne dokąd tak właściwie zmierzamy, bo i tak wszystkie drogi prowadzą do domu.





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talya_Wed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talya_Wed/gifts).



> Witajcie.
> 
> Kilkukrotnie podczas czytania różnych fafniction przewinęła mi się - mniej lub bardziej rozbudowana - postać Evana Rosiera. Bywa, że jest on przedstawiany jako szaleniec i chyba ujęła mnie właśnie ta świeżość, nieprzewidywalność, zaburzenie wzorca... Zdaje się, że chciałam obłąkanego Evana dla siebie. Tak zaczęła się właśnie ta historia.
> 
> Wszelkie podobieństwa do innych historii są niezamierzone, a wszystko ma swój cel. Jak to mówią, nic nie dzieje się przypadkowo.

Bartemiusz Crouch Junior przemierzał korytarze w swoim, zdawałoby się, idealnym przebraniu. Eliksir wielosookowy działał dokładnie tak jak powinien i dzięki niemu oszukał nawet samego Albusa Dumbledore’a, choć udawał przecież jednego z jego dobrych przyjaciół – Alastora Moody’ego. Najwyraźniej nie znali się aż tak dobrze, by dyrektor wychwycił różnicę.

Był jednak ktoś w Hogwarcie, kto spędzał mu sen z powiek i sprawiał, że stawał się nierozważny, a to mogło zaszkodzić wszelkim planom. Barty rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół, ale zamek pozostawał opustoszały jak zwykle o tak późnej porze. Większość mieszkańców zdążyła już zapewne położyć się spać po kolejnym, ciężkim dniu zajęć. Proteza nogi jaką musiał przywdziać, działała mu nerwy i utrudniała swobodne poruszanie się, nie mówiąc już o stukocie, który towarzyszył każdemu jego krokowi, niosąc się echem po całym piętrze. Z największą przyjemnością zrzuciłby już tą obcą powłokę z pokiereszowaną, poznaczoną bliznami twarzą, a odzyskanie brakującej części nosa byłoby wyłącznie miłym dodatkiem. Żałował natomiast, że musiałby zapewne rozstać się również z magicznym okiem, które uznawał za naprawdę przydatny wynalazek. Wreszcie dotarł do własnych kwater, z ulgą zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zabezpieczył je wieloma zaklęciami, których ściągnięcie zajmowało przynajmniej kilka minut, żeby zdążył ponownie przywdziać swoje przebranie w razie niespodziewanego zwrotu akcji. Opadł na fotel z ciężkim westchnieniem, ocierając spocone z wysiłku czoło i zabrał się za zdejmowanie sztucznej nogi. Miał tylko kilka minut, żeby pozbyć się wszelkich dodatków na czas powrotu do własnej postaci.

Jego żołądek ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie z nerwów na samą myśl o nadchodzącej godzinie. Z samego rana wysłał sowę z prośbą o rozmowę z najbardziej niebezpiecznym człowiekiem na tej planecie. Już nawet Czarny Pan wydawał się bardziej zrównoważony i przewidywalny, choć zapewne rozerwałby go na strzępy, słysząc podobną opinię lub – co gorsza – zgodziłby się z nim. Barty zacisnął zęby, kiedy jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, tuż przed tym jak zaczęło powracać do normalnej postaci. Nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie i raczej bolało, ale jego umysł błądził innymi ścieżkami, skutecznie odwracając uwagę. Wierzył, że uda mu się załatwić sprawę w odpowiedni sposób, czyli bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał się narażać na gniew swojego Pana. Nie był przecież samobójcą. Chociaż… ostatnio podjęte decyzje mogły świadczyć na jego niekorzyść i ktoś postronny miałby prawo uznać go za niepoczytalnego. Przebrał się w swoje własne szaty, ukrywane bezpiecznie w zaczarowanym kufrze, gdzie przetrzymywał również prawdziwego Szalonookiego.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że nie miał innego wyjścia. Może rzeczywiście tak było, a może po prostu nie chciał utracić wiary jaką Czarny Pan pokładał w jego poczynaniach. Decydując się iść za ciosem, klęknął przy kominku, wrzucając w ogień nieco proszku fiuu i mamrocząc pod nosem odpowiedni adres.

Jego głowa znalazła się w obcym miejscu, wznosząc w górę nieco popiołu i iskier. Z trudem stłumił kichnięcie.  
_\- Pewnego dnia pajączek…_ \- Ciche, melodyjne nucenie rozbrzmiało w pokoju, przyprawiając go o dreszcz niepokoju. Barty znał tą notabene mugolską piosenkę dla dzieci, ponieważ Evan z sobie tylko znanych powodów wielokrotnie do niej wracał w przeszłości.  
Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się wreszcie do panującego wokół półmroku i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł mężczyznę siedzącego przy stole z nogami położonymi niedbale na blacie. Długimi palcami, które do złudzenia przypominały pajęcze odnóża, gładził niewielkie ostrze, by zaraz przesunąć po nim ostrzałką, prowokując tym samym nieprzyjemny zgrzyt. - _… się w rynnie śliskiej skrył…_

\- Rosier – rzucił w przestrzeń Barty, z trudem uprzednio przełykając ślinę. – Mam mało czasu, a to jest ważne. Mógłbyś, proszę, choć na moment powstrzymać swoje szaleństwo?  
Evan zdawał się w ogóle go nie słyszeć, choć może tylko go ignorował.

_\- Wtem deszczyk spadł…_ \- kontynuował niezrażony, kołysząc się lekko do rytmu. - _… i wnet pajączka zmył!_  
Z ostatnim słowem jego głos się zmienił, nabierając szorstkiego, niskiego tonu tuż przed tym jak wbił krótki sztylet w stół gwałtownym, silnym ruchem. Nadal jednak się nie odwrócił ani nawet nie zerknął przez ramię. Przydługie włosy sięgające ramion opadały mu na twarz, skutecznie kryjąc jej wyraz.

\- Czego chcesz? – warknął z niezadowoleniem.  
Barty zamarł na moment, wstrzymując oddech. Obmyślał przebieg tej rozmowy całymi godzinami, układając sobie w głowie starannie dobraną przemowę, a kiedy przyszło co do czego, zupełnie zapomniał własnego języka. Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

\- On wie, Rosier – wydusił wreszcie z siebie pierwsze słowa. – Potter wie, że nie jestem prawdziwym Moodym.

Mężczyzna przy stole wystukiwał jakiś skomplikowany rytm palcami.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – W jego głos wkradła się kpiąca nuta, jakby uważał, że Barty mógł mieć po prostu urojenia.  
\- Obserwuje mnie nieustannie od kiedy pojawiłem się w Hogwarcie.

Kolejna minuta ciszy zdawała się przeciągać w nieskończoność.  
\- A wziąłeś pod uwagę, że może zwyczajnie jest zainteresowany aurorem o reputacji szaleńca?

Crouch ugryzł się w język nim z jego ust wymknęło się coś nieodpowiedniego. _Ty akurat wiesz wszystko na ten temat, prawda?_ – pomyślał kwaśno, ale racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, wolał zachować przytyk dla siebie. Miał na to wystarczająco dużo instynktu samozachowawczego, choć – kto wie – może Evan ostatecznie uznałby to za zabawne.

\- Nie, to nie to – zaprzeczył wreszcie. – Jest nieufny i podejrzliwy. W zeszłym tygodniu natknąłem się na niego, kiedy wracał do wieży. Mijając mnie, rzucił mimochodem: niektóre potwory potrafią ukraść czyjąś twarz. – Odetchnął głęboko kilkakrotnie nim był gotów kontynuować. – Musi wiedzieć! Wczoraj wyraźnie czułem jego magię… to dziwne… jakby rzeczywiście dotknął mojej ręki, kiedy przerywał klątwę. A siedział z samego tyłu! Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, podszedł do biurka i powiedział: Ja bym uważał z tym badaniem granic. Dyrektor może i jest teraz ślepy, ale nie pozostanie taki na wieczność.

Evan wreszcie odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku z żywym zainteresowaniem. Wyszczerzył swoje białe, równe zęby w uśmiechu, który zdawał się na naprawdę rozbawiony, ale to nie wyraz jego twarzy przeraził Croucha, tylko oczy. Zimne i puste… nieludzkie. Widywał takie wyłącznie u tych, którzy doświadczyli pocałunku dementora.

\- Co robisz w Hogwarcie, Barty? – zapytał nagle, zmieniając temat, po czym wstał rozprostować nogi. Zbliżył się do kominka, wyglądając przy tym jak drapieżnik namierzający swoją ofiarę. – Jaki jest plan Czarnego Pana?

Crouch zamrugał zdezorientowany, po czym zadrżał na samą myśl o wyjawieniu czegokolwiek.

\- J-ja nie… nie mogę ci powiedzieć – wymamrotał gorączkowo. – On… on zabiłby mnie za zdradę.

Evan znalazł się tuż przed nim w dosłownie ułamku sekundy, po czym szarpnął go za włosy, unosząc jego głowę nad palenisko. Zdawał się zupełnie nie przejmować płomieniami liżącymi leniwie jego palce, choć z pewnością musiały sprawiać mu ból.

\- Chętnie go wyręczę – wycedził ostro, podczas gdy Barty z całych sił zapierał się o kominek po drugiej stronie połączenia. W końcu Rosier puścił go, wstał i roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę w tył. – Mógłbym – zapewnił go po chwili.

\- A może sam go zapytaj? – spytał Crouch, kiedy udało mu się już wypluć popiół z ust. Strach zostawił mu na języku goryczkowaty posmak. Wiedział, że Evan ma nie całkiem równo pod sufitem, ale nie podejrzewał, że aż w takim stopniu. Facet był kompletnie szalony.

\- Nie ma ucieczki przed pająkami – rzucił lekko, pozornie bez żadnego związku. Obserwował swojego gościa drapieżnym spojrzeniem. – Wiem czego chcesz. I dostaniesz to jako zapłatę za dawną przysługę. Od tego momentu jesteśmy kwita, czy to jasne?

Barty skinął nieznacznie głową, choć niezbyt podobał mu się ten układ. Miał świadomość, że ich następne spotkanie może przynieść mu śmierć, jeśli Evan będzie w złym nastroju. A bywał w takowym raczej często.

\- Zaproś pana Pottera na szlaban jutrzejszego wieczoru. Będę tam.

Chciał zapytać o jakieś szczegóły, o jakikolwiek zarys planu, ale nie zdążył. Rosier wyciągnął różdżkę, wymamrotał zaklęcie przez co Crouch wylądował z powrotem w swoim gabinecie. I gdy tak leżał na lodowatej posadzce, dysząc ciężko, podczas gdy jego serce waliło w piersi jak oszalałe… w tle rozbrzmiewała dalsza część piosenki o pająku. Zdaje się, że tym razem wyjątkowo udało mu się uniknąć śmierci. Nie był tylko pewny czy to taka wspaniała wiadomość.

***

Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Evan odczuwał szczery niepokój i towarzyszące mu nieznane poczucie zagubienia. Coś umykało jego uwadze, jakiś… nieodzowny element układanki.  
W ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat zdawał się podejmować naprawdę dziwaczne decyzje i wciąż nie rozgryzł dlaczego. W jego umyśle, skryte pod wieloma sieciami stworzonymi dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, tudzież pewnego rodzaju rozrywki, ziały potężne wyrwy w pamięci. Luki, jakby żywcem wydarte z głowy, choć przecież nie było takiej możliwości. Szczycił się swoimi umiejętnościami, pozostając daleko poza wszelkim zasięgiem ewentualnej destrukcji. Nie znał też nikogo, kto z własnej woli chciałby w ogóle dostać się do wnętrza jego mózgu, już nie wspominając o jakiejkolwiek próbie ingerowania w zawartość. Nawet Czarny Pan starał się tam nie zaglądać.

Tak czy inaczej, szybko odkrył, że każdy ruch kierowany był irracjonalnymi przeczuciami i pokręconym instynktem, a jednak wyglądało na to, iż do czegoś zmierzał. Jedno posunięcie prowadziło do następnego, tworząc swego rodzaju niezidentyfikowany wzorzec.  
Evan westchnął cierpiętniczo, gwałtownym gestem wyrywając z blatu ostry jak brzytwa sztylet, po czym podrzucił go w górę niczym niegroźną zabawkę i złapał bez większego problemu. Skóra na jego palcach przybrała czarną, spopieloną barwę, piekąc irytująco. _Niech cię szlag, Barty,_ pomyślał.

Śmieszyła go nieco ta ślepa lojalność wobec Czarnego Pana. Nigdy nie był zwolennikiem bezkrytycznie wypełniającym rozkazy i często podążał własnymi ścieżkami, co w jakimś stopniu okazywało się do zaakceptowania o ile pozostawał przydatny. Lubił myśleć, że był niezastąpiony i nikt jak dotąd nie wyprowadził go z tego toku rozumowania. Grał swoją rolę bezbłędnie, stwarzał odpowiednie pozory i doprowadzał towarzyszy do białej gorączki. Utożsamiał się z czystym, nieprzewidywalnym szaleństwem, podejmując decyzje pod wpływem chwili, choć nigdy nie były one zupełnie nieprzemyślane. Zaprzęgał swój nieprzeciętny umysł do nieustannej pracy, rozważania ewentualnych korzyści.

Nadal nie potrafił logicznie wytłumaczyć jakim cudem mroczny znak któregoś dnia zniknął z jego ramienia. Tak po prostu, bez jakiegokolwiek uprzedzenia. Czarny Pan jeszcze o tym nie wiedział i Evan wolał by tak pozostało, więc na potrzeby spotkań korzystał ze stworzonego niegdyś przez siebie – ot tak, dla zabawy – alter ego. Nikt nie pytał, bo i po co? Rosier nigdy nie odpowiadał.

\- Harry Potter – rzucił w pustą przestrzeń, marszcząc przy tym czoło i smakując wypowiedzianych głośno słów na języku. Ciepłe, nienazwane uczucie ulokowało się gdzieś na wysokości klatki piersiowej, zbijając go z pantałyku. Naprawdę wierzył, że Crouch się nie mylił. Potter drażnił się z nim, jakby sam prosił się tym o obecność Rosiera. Ta myśl wydawała się nierealna, ale z jakiegoś powodu również niezwykle właściwa. Przyjemna, rzekłby nawet.

_\- Wyszło słoneczko i woda wyschła w krąg_ – zanucił pod nosem ciąg dalszy ulubionej przyśpiewki, uspokajając tym swój rozchwiany umysł. Czekało na niego wyzwanie, którego nie potrafił sobie odmówić i musiał być na nie absolutnie przygotowany. Potrzebował maksymalnego skupienia. _– Po chwili już pajączek znów się po rynnie piął…_

***

Evan nie mógł się już doczekać, więc kiedy następnego dnia spotkał się z Crouchem w Zakazanym Lesie, groteskowy uśmiech nawet na moment nie znikał z jego twarzy. Miał przeczucie, że wydarzy się coś niezwykłego. Czuł mrowienie w kościach na samą myśl o przeróżnych scenariuszach zaprzątających od rana jego głowę. Był tak blisko, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ten dzień zdawał się przeważyć szalę, zdecydować o dalszej przyszłości. Nie bał się tego, co zbliżało się nieuchronnie. Nie istniała rzecz, przed którą by się cofnął. Nie on. Nie w tej rzeczywistości.

Skóra na policzkach Barty’ego aż napięła się w odpowiedzi na wyraźne zdenerwowanie, kiedy spory worek upadł tuż obok jego nogi. Zadowolony z siebie Evan odsunął się od drzewa, którego fakturę od kwadransa badał w skupieniu palcami, po czym zdecydowanie naruszył przestrzeń osobistą znerwicowanego Croucha. Pociągnął nosem w okolicach jego szyi, rejestrując nagłą sztywność w postawie swojego towarzysza.

\- Pachniesz strachem – oznajmił rozpromieniony. – Przepysznie! Niemal nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Piegi na twarzy mężczyzny zbladły, kiedy próbował zrozumieć sens tych słów, ale dalsze obcowanie w towarzystwie Rosiera coraz bardziej przekraczało jego wytrzymałość psychiczną. Zaczynał marzyć by to wszystko się skończyło. Żałował natomiast, że nie wypił czegoś mocnego, co pozwoliłoby mu przetrwać całe szaleństwo, na które zdecydował się z własnej woli.

Uniósł drżącą dłoń, w której zaciskał flakonik wypełniony eliksirem wielosokowym. Wciąż mógł się wycofać, zrezygnować z tego przedsięwzięcia, choć wolał nawet nie wyobrażać sobie reakcji Evana na odwołanie prośby o pomoc. Robię to dla powodzenia misji, powtarzał nieustannie w myślach.

\- Idź i dowiedz się czy nasz Pan czegoś nie potrzebuje – powiedział Rosier wesoło, przechwytując szklany przedmiot. – Dam ci znać, kiedy skończę.  
Barty zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, po czym potrząsnął głową. W tym momencie pragnął tylko zapomnieć, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło.

\- Potter zjawi się w moim gabinecie za pół godziny – poinformował go na jednym wdechu, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął między drzewami tak szybko, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Evan wzruszył ramionami, wypijając eliksir. Nowa, ciekawa, a przede wszystkim eksperymentalna rola zasługiwała na dokładne przygotowanie. Lubił tą nutkę niebezpieczeństwa, powiew świeżości naruszający nudnawą rzeczywistość. Skompletował więc przebranie bez pośpiechu, z właściwą sobie starannością. Zawsze przestrzegał zasad gry, a ta właśnie się rozpoczynała.

Hogwart wyglądał identycznie jak za czasów jego młodości. Wciąż pachniał nieco wilgocią, starością, wiedzą oraz magią. Evan upajał się doznaniami, krocząc dobrze znanymi korytarzami, choć czuł, jakby minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy od kiedy jego stopa przekroczyła ten próg po raz ostatni.  
Odnalezienie gabinetu fałszywego Alastora okazało się dziecięcą igraszką. Z podekscytowania nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu, wstając wielokrotnie, by przestawiać wedle uznania najróżniejsze bibeloty. W odpowiedzi na ciche pukanie prawie oblał się wrzątkiem rozlewanym właśnie do dwóch, identycznych filiżanek.

\- Wejść! – zadecydował, machając różdżką, żeby otworzyć gościowi drzwi. Potter wsunął się do środka nieco niepewnie, a na jego widok w ogóle zamarł w pół kroku, przekrzywiając głowę i mierząc go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Nieśmiały uśmiech wpłynął nieoczekiwanie na jego twarz, łagodząc jej rysy i czyniąc bardziej młodą.

\- Strach czy mądrość czyni tą sytuację niecodzienną? – zapytał, mrużąc swoje intensywnie zielone oczy.

\- Nierozważne postępowanie – odpowiedział Evan, wskazując miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Od szerokiego uśmiechu drętwiały mu policzki. Czekał na tą chwilę od dłuższego czasu, choć nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Chłopiec usiadł posłusznie, zadowolony, jakby odpowiedź okazała się nad wyraz właściwa. Miał bladą, dość mizerną twarz, wyraźne cienie pod oczami i zgarbione ramiona. – Znowu się przemęczasz.

Słowa zdawały się opuszczać usta Rosiera bez udziału jego woli, ale były prawdziwe. Nie wiedział skąd ta nagła pewność, ale nie mógł się mylić.

\- Prawdopodobnie – przytaknął Harry lakonicznie, pochwyciwszy swoją filiżankę, jakby robił to wielokrotnie wcześniej. Stłumił ziewnięcie nim upił łyk parującego napoju. Evan obserwował go uważnie, czekając na reakcję. Eliksir usypiający, który wlał tam zapobiegawczo powinien zacząć działać w ciągu minuty. Może dwóch. Potter zachichotał z nikłym rozbawieniem, kiedy głowa zaczęła mu ciążyć, a powieki opadać. – Nie znoszę, kiedy to robisz – wymamrotał sennie, opierając się o blat ze znużeniem.

Sytuacja nabierała nowego odcienia irracjonalności, co powinno wzbudzić w Evanie niepokój. Ten jednak nawet nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Z zadowoleniem malującym się na twarzy przymknął oczy i wkroczył w głąb umysłu młodego gryfona jak do swojego własnego. Dopiero następujące później wydarzenia okazały się zgoła nieoczekiwane i uruchomiły ciąg wydarzeń prowadzący do zdumiewającego zrządzenia losu.


	2. Potwór spod łóżka

Umysł Pottera wyglądał podejrzanie znajomo, jakby Evan już wcześniej się w nim przechadzał; w przeszłości… albo przyszłości. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że czas załamywał się w tym miejscu, prowokując go do działania. Rozmieszczone strategicznie pajęcze sieci dawały mu coś do zrozumienia, choć sens ich istnienia pozostawał nieuchwytny. Nagły uścisk w piersi, wycisnął mu powietrze z płuc do tego stopnia, że pociemniało mu na moment przed oczami. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy, chociaż krajobraz drastycznie się przeobraził.

Był teraz w mugolskim domu. Nie wiedział skąd ta pewność, ale znał korytarz, w którym się znalazł. Nawet mimo panującej wokół ciemności. Coś niepokojąco przypominającego zduszony szloch rozpraszało nieco nocną ciszę. Niemal instynktownie zmierzał w odpowiednim kierunku. Przez moment stał niezdecydowany przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do komórki pod schodami, nasłuchując uważnie nim odsunął zasuwę i pchnął. Niewielkie pomieszczenie pochłaniał mrok, ciemny i duszący, do złudzenia przypominający dym. Potrzebował rzucić więcej światła na sytuację, ale gorączkowe przeszukiwanie kieszeni okazało się bezowocne. Jego różdżka zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach.

\- Jesteś potworem spod łóżka? – zapytał ktoś cichym, drżącym głosem. Dopiero teraz Evan ujrzał parę lśniących, jaskrawozielonych oczu z pionowymi jak u kota źrenicami. _To umysł chłopca,_ przypomniał sobie. Musiał utkwić w jakimś systemie obronnym, jakby miał pozytywnie zaliczyć ten test, by przejść dalej. Uśmiechnął się krótko, ostro, błyskając zębami.

\- Ja zjadam potwory spod łóżka – oznajmił arogancko. Mógł zagrać w tą grę na podanych zasadach, nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu. Pochłaniało go wszystko, co w jakikolwiek sposób wydawało się interesujące. Wymacał ręką kontakt, zapalając światło. Słaba żarówka tylko częściowo przebijała się przez ciemność, ale wystarczająco, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Na czymś, co przypominało łóżko ledwie wciśnięte w przestrzeń pomiędzy dwoma ścianami, siedziało dziecko. Kuliło się w sobie, wyglądając przy tym, jakby wahało się między zniknięciem, a atakiem. Jego sylwetka zamazywała się, tworząc pokraczny, nieproporcjonalny obraz.  


\- Powinieneś iść – oznajmiło ostrzegawczym szeptem. – Wuj Vernon będzie zły, jeśli cię tu znajdzie.

Evan zamknął za sobą drzwi, czując dyskomfort już po pierwszej minucie przebywania w małym schowku. Musiał lekko pochylać głowę, by nie uderzyć w sufit przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Tylko ty możesz mnie zobaczyć – rzucił swobodnie, podchodząc do łóżka powoli, jakby chciał w ten sposób przekazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów. To musiało być jakieś wspomnienie Pottera, coś dręczącego go w koszmarach. Wiele ludzi miało takie miejsca w swoich umysłach. Często tkwili w przeszłości, rozpamiętując ją i zapętlając. Evan wiedział o tym doskonale.

Dziecko przyglądało mu się ostrożnie, jakby czekając na nieodpowiedni ruch. Musiało dostrzec coś przekonywującego w wyrazie twarzy Rosiera, bo rozchmurzyło się i w mgnieniu oka już wyglądało całkiem zwyczajnie. Objęło ramionami swoje podciągnięte pod brodę kolana, ale milczało.

\- Mam na imię Evan – przedstawił się przybysz, siadając na podniszczonym, cienkim materacu. – Ty jesteś Harry, tak?

Dziecko zmrużyło swoje oczy, ale przytaknęło. Nie drgnęło nawet o milimetr, nie krzyczało ani nie próbowało uciec. Zachowywało się co najmniej dziwnie, niestandardowo. Rosier na ogół kojarzył małe bachory z wrzaskiem, płaczem i nieracjonalnością.

Coś pod łóżkiem drgnęło, powodując cichy trzask i zduszony jęk. Evan zmarszczył brwi.

\- Boję się – wymamrotał Harry słabym głosem, zaciskając kurczowo powieki. Huśtał się nieznacznie w swojej skulonej pozycji, a jego czoło perliło się od potu. Istota zalegająca pod łóżkiem poruszała się szeleszcząco, postukując czymś o ramę i wydając z siebie urywane syki. Rosier nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zareagował. Pochylił się gwałtownie, wsuwając dłoń w szczelinę, a kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się na czymś dziwnie chłodnym i śliskim, wyszarpnął to na zewnątrz. Uniósł stworzenie na wysokość oczu, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Nie pochodziło z tego świata, wyglądało raczej jak coś stworzonego z czarnej magii, choć nie było iluzją, a raczej manifestacją. Przypominało węża, lecz faktura skóry nie odpowiadała rzeczywistości. Miało trójkątny łeb i zdecydowanie było ślepe. Evan spojrzał na Harry’ego, który zdawał się czekać w napięciu na jakiś konkretny ruch z jego strony. Własne słowa wróciły do Rosiera niczym zdradliwy cios, kpiąc z niego i poddając w wątpliwość prawdomówność. Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na istotę wijącą się w jego dłoni, rozważając następny ruch. To musiał być jakiś ważny rodzaj testu, a on naprawdę chciał zobaczyć, co wydarzy się dalej.

Co prawda, jadał już wcześniej niekiedy żywe zwierzęta oraz inne obrzydliwe, dla reszty świata, rzeczy. Pierwszy raz jednak miało to być coś nie całkiem realnego, czego pochodzenia nawet nie potrafił określić. Jego reputacja nie brała się przecież znikąd. Przez lata ciężko pracował na miano szaleńca i nie uznawał ewentualnej porażki. Wzruszył ramionami, po czym wgryzł się w szyję tej namiastki węża.

\- Smakuje jak kurczak – oznajmił, kiedy przeżuł i połknął niematerialną substancję. Zostawiła na jego języku słodkawy, mdławy posmak, podczas gdy reszta korpusu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, znikając bezszelestnie. Chłopak przyglądał mu się z wyrazem szczerej fascynacji, jakby nie wierzył, że to rzeczywiście się wydarzyło. Evan posłał mu cierpki uśmiech. Czuł się zmęczony i nie miał pojęcia jak szybko zdoła wyplątać się z tego przedsięwzięcia. Kiedy wstał, podchodząc do wyjścia, by zerknąć za drzwi, korytarz wyglądał zupełnie tak samo jak wcześniej.

\- Idziesz już? – zapytał Harry, brzmiąc na rozczarowanego, kiedy wślizgiwał się pod koc. Evan westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie – odparł w końcu, gasząc światło. Sam nie wierzył w to, co miał zamiar zrobić. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się spać wewnątrz czyjejś głowy, ale jego ręce były takie ciężkie, kiedy ciążyły nieznośnie wisząc luźno wzdłuż ciała, a kolana drżały od powstrzymywania reszty ciała przed upadkiem. Głowa pulsowała tępym bólem i spowolniała jego zdolność do szybkiego reagowania. Świat wokół zdawał się obcy, obraz zaokrąglony o miękkich, gładkich liniach zamiast niezliczonych ostrych kątów. – Śpij.

Po ciemku jakoś dotarł z powrotem do łóżka i usiadł na nim, opierając plecy o ścianę. Pozycja ta była wysoce niewygodna i liczył, że pozwoli mu to się skupić, czuwając aż do nadejścia świtu. Zmęczenie wzięło górę, więc już po chwili zapadł w niespokojną drzemkę.

** **

Evan powitał poranek z niezadowoleniem, mamrocząc pod nosem liczne inwektywy pod adresem obolałych mięśni. Otworzył oczy i pierwsze co ujrzał to drobną twarz zaledwie kilka milimetrów od swojej własnej. Szarpnął głową w zaskoczeniu, uderzając potylicą o ścianę.

\- Niech to szlag! – wyrwało mu się, gdy rozmasowywał obite miejsce. Dobrze, że nie zaatakował jak miał w zwyczaju. Mógłby przypadkiem zabić dzieciaka nim ten zdołałby mrugnąć. Potter odskoczył od niego zwinnie, jakby spodziewał się ciosu. Obserwował go uważnie, czekając na jakiś ruch, pochylony i napięty jak struna. Evan podniósł się powoli do pełnego siadu, a cienki koc zsunął się z jego ramion. Dziwne. Nie pamiętał, żeby się czymkolwiek okrywał.

\- Przestań – rzucił oschle do chłopaka. – Nie biję dzieci.

Rosier był z siebie dumny, bo przecież nawet nie skłamał. Torturował małe bachory, zabijał je dla zabawy i rozgniatał ich umysły na miazgę, a jednak na żadnego z nich nie podniósł fizycznie ręki. Prawie się roześmiał, kiedy Harry zdawał się rozluźnić na te słowa.

\- Myślałem, że mi się pan śnił – powiedział cicho, jakby tłumacząc własną ciekawość.

\- To byłby twój najgorszy koszmar. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, wstając. Jego kości zatrzeszczały cicho w proteście. – Zaufaj mi.

Nowy dzień nie przyniósł niczego nowego, żadnych wskazówek podanych na tacy. Potarł twarz, wyczuwając kilkudniowy zarost. Jego różdżka zniknęła, a korzystanie z pokładów magii bez niej nie należało do jego mocnych stron. Musiał więc znaleźć słaby punkt w zabezpieczeniach, dostać się do systemu operacyjnego mózgu Pottera, żeby móc go sobie podporządkować. To ciekawa sztuczka, której opanowanie zajęło mu długi czas, ale też niezwykle przydatna.  


Nie sądził już, że było to tylko wspomnienie, choć zdecydowanie na tym bazowało. Z początku nie uznawał chłopaka za groźnego przeciwnika i musiał przyznać, że poważnie pomylił się w swojej ocenie. Ciekawe, kto nauczył go równie zaawansowanej oklumencji. Obstawiał tego starego manipulanta, Dumbledore’a. Albo Snape’a, który zdawał się wyraźnie uzdolniony w tym kierunku i w dodatku uczył w Hogwarcie, będąc tym samym nieustannie pod ręką. Poprawił swoją nieco sfatygowaną szatę, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Harry odprowadzał go wzrokiem, milcząc uparcie.

\- Wrócę – zapowiedział Evan, otrzymując w zamian blady, ale szczery uśmiech. Zmarszczył nos w pełnym niezrozumienia wyrazie, po czym potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z niej podejrzliwe myśli. Kiedy rzeczywiście pojawi się ponownie to zadowolenie odbije się Potterowi czkawką.  


Wymknął się z domu niczym włamywacz. Słońce dopiero wschodziło, zalewając okolicę bladym, różowawym światłem. Zanotował sobie numer budynku, żeby rozróżnić go od pozostałych. Wszystkie bowiem wyglądały tak samo, niemal identycznie. Miały podobną, nudną elewację i zdecydowanie zbyt zadbane, jak na jego gust, trawniki. _Irytująco idealne,_ pomyślał. Temu widokowi brakowało pikanterii lub chociaż odrobiny chaosu.

Dwie godziny później miasteczko nadal prezentowało się całkiem zwyczajnie i nie znalazł w tym obrazie niczego nietypowego, choć przebył pieszo kawał drogi, rozglądając się uważnie za potencjalnymi nieścisłościami. Szukał choćby najmniejszych poszlak.

Pierwszą oznaką, że coś jest nie w porządku, były spojrzenia. Mijani przechodnie odprowadzali go zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Jedni schodzili mu z drogi, często przechodząc prędko na drugą stronę ulicy. Inni gapili się, wytrzeszczając oczy bądź wskazując na niego palcami. Jakieś śmiechy, gorączkowe szepty za plecami… Oblicze Evana nachmurzyło się, kiedy zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Powinien być niewidzialny dla wszystkich poza Potterem. Przecież to w jego głowie tkwił, do cholery!  
W prawdziwym świecie, paradowanie wśród mugoli w standardowej, czarodziejskiej szacie mogło zostać źle odebrane, więc nic dziwnego, że swoją obecnością wzbudzał aż takie kontrowersje. Zwracano na niego uwagę, bo wyróżniał się z tłumu, a to koligowało z trzymaniem się na uboczu i obserwacją.

Evan przystanął przed jedną z witryn sklepowych, spoglądając na swoje odbicie i z wrażenia aż cofnął się o krok. Nie miał tak krótkich włosów od czasu… Rozejrzał się wokół ostrożnie, szukając jakichś oznak, że zdążyli go namierzyć. Nie życzył sobie, by ktokolwiek znów deptał mu po piętach.

Odnalazł najbliższe stoisko i ukradł z niego dzisiejszą gazetę. Robił to już wielokrotnie w swoim życiu, ot tak, mimochodem, ze zręcznością zawodowego złodzieja. Człowiek nigdy tak naprawdę nie wie jaka umiejętność może mu się przydać. Spojrzał na datę zapisaną czarnym, tłustym drukiem u góry pierwszej strony. Siedemnasty września tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego szóstego roku. Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby jakimś cudem cofnął się w czasie o równe osiem lat wstecz? Musiał wziąć tą szaloną tezę pod uwagę, bo niebezpiecznym posunięciem byłoby pominięcie jej bez chwili zastanowienia. Poza tym… niech go dementor cmoknie, jeśli okolica też nie wyglądała dziwnie znajomo. Może ostatnim razem po prostu nie przywiązywał większej uwagi do wyglądu otoczenia. Ach, tak, wtedy przecież uciekał. Zwinął gazetę w rulon, zaciskając na niej palce ze złością.

Ktoś uważnie mu się przyglądał. Czuł to wnikliwe spojrzenie całym sobą, a jego instynkt przetrwania bił na alarm. Kątem oka przyuważył twarz zakwalifikowaną jako wrogą. Postać w mugolskich ubraniach miała na swetrze aurorski symbol, co tylko potwierdziło wszelkie podejrzenia. Osobnik ten trzymał różdżkę stanowczo w dłoni, choć jego ręka niepozornie przylegała wzdłuż ciała. A Evan pozostawał prawie bezbronny. Wyprostował się powoli, a niewielki uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz. Zapowiadał się nad wyraz zabawny poranek.

Zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył biegiem wzdłuż ulicy, potrącając przechodniów stojących mu na drodze, śmiejąc się przy tym w głos. 

\- Rosier! Stój! – zakrzyknął za nim auror bez najmniejszego sensu. Pogoń byłaby dla niego znacznie łatwiejsza, gdyby nie liczne, ciekawskie spojrzenia mugoli. Skręcił w najbliższą przecznicę, znikając na moment między budynkami. Zwykle preferował rolę drapieżnika, ale wodzenie za nos różnych przeciwników też leżało w jego upodobaniach. Zgrabnie wskoczył na śmietnik skąd łatwiej było się przedostać przez wysoki, jednolity płot. Zaklęcie niemal uderzyło go w plecy nim znalazł się po drugiej stronie, nie przerywając ani na moment swojej ucieczki. Przemknął po czyimś trawniku, wybiegając na ulicę po drugiej stronie. 

Dwa skrzyżowania dalej znalazł się przed niewielkim, ale zatłoczonym placem. Wiedział, że jego szanse na zniknięcie w tłumie plasowały się bardzo nisko ze względu na rzucające się w oczy czarodziejskie szaty, ale mogło dać mu kilka dodatkowych sekund. Myślał gorączkowo nad najlepszym wyjściem z niekomfortowej sytuacji. Najchętniej odpowiedziałby na wyzwanie i stawił czoła śmiesznemu aurorowi. Miał jednak przy sobie zaledwie sztylet wciśnięty do pochwy umocowanej na wysokości łydki, więc nie uważał tego za opłacalne rozwiązanie. Facet posiadał różdżkę i zamierzał z pewnością doprowadzić Evana przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, więc nie było nawet mowy o taryfie ulgowej. Przebiegając przez targowisko popchnął energicznie dwa, wyglądające na najbardziej niestabilne, stragany, a ich zawartość rozsypała się wokoło, kiedy uciekał dalej. Wypadł nagle po drugiej stronie zbiorowiska, chowając się za załomem i zniknął. A przynajmniej tak mogłoby się wydawać.

Nikt nie wiedział, że Rosier był niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Jadowitym pająkiem, ściśle rzecz biorąc. To jedna z tych umiejętności, które uważał za bezcenne, więc ukrywał ją starannie i wyćwiczył prowokowanie przemiany bez pomocy różdżki. Obserwował pojawienie się aurora ze szczeliny w murze, gdzie się ukrywał. W tej postaci odczuwał intensywniej zagrożenie ze strony przeciwnika i marzył o tym, by go ukąsić. Instynkt zmuszał go do ataku, do wstrzyknięcia śmiertelnego jadu prosto w żyły człowieka, który ośmielił się na niego polować. Evan jednak nie był bezmyślnym zwierzęciem i panował nad sobą bez problemu. Nawet, jeśli obserwowanie zgonu aurora mogło okazać się niezwykle przyjemne oraz satysfakcjonujące to wolał zostawić to na inną okazję.

\- Szlag – warknął zdenerwowany mężczyzna, kopiąc ze złością w leżący mu na drodze kamień. Zapewne założył, że Evan się deportował skoro ten zaułek prowadził donikąd. Ślepa uliczka mogła nieoczekiwanie okazać się zgubna, jeśli nie potrafiłby zmienić postaci. – Prawie go miałem. Moody mnie oskóruje.

Zniknął po chwili z cichym trzaskiem, ale Rosier zapobiegawczo odczekał jeszcze pół godziny. Z aurorami nigdy nic nie wiadomo, zwłaszcza, jeśli dowodził nimi Szalonooki. Ostatecznie zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, ponieważ poruszanie się w postaci pająka, nie większej niż zaciśnięta pięść, zajmowało stanowczo zbyt wiele czasu, nawet po uwzględnieniu wszystkich odnóży. Poza tym zaczynał padać deszcz, dodatkowo pogłębiając jego już parszywy nastrój.  


Wcisnął ręce w kieszenie szaty, zgarbiwszy plecy by zimne krople tak intensywnie nie skapywały mu za kołnierz. Pogrążony w ponurych myślach dotarł do parku, gdzie przysiadł na jednej z mokrych już ławek, opierając się o nią ze złością. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak zinterpretować i połączyć wszystkie fakty. Ten auror rzeczywiście ruszył za nim w pościg, ale to było dawno temu. Osiem lat wcześniej, jeśli miał być dokładny, czyli data się zgadzała. Potter jednak nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, bo sprawę zatuszowano, nie podając choćby najmniejszej wzmianki do wiadomości publicznej. To wzbudzało podejrzenia. Evan zaczynał rozważać znalezienie się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, ale nie wiedział co to konkretnie oznaczało dla niego samego.

Dwóch funkcjonariuszy podeszło bliżej, przerywając jego rozważania.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie może pan tu zostać – powiedział jeden z nich, chwytając go poufale za ramię. – Mieszkańcy się niepokoją, a nie chcemy tu problemów.

Evan zacisnął zęby, spoglądając z irytacją na rękę owiniętą wokół jego ramienia. Nie znosił być dotykanym, jeśli sam sobie tego nie życzył. Wyrwał się z uścisku, odruchowo podrywając się na równe nogi. Szata kleiła się do niego nieprzyjemnie, kiedy zamachnął się, uderzając obcego mężczyznę w nos z całej, skumulowanej siły. Trzask łamanego nosa rozniósł się po okolicy, ale Evan nie miał czasu nacieszyć się tym małym zwycięstwem, bo drugi z funkcjonariuszy uderzył go w brzuch. Zgiął się w pół, obrywając w twarz z kolana i zatoczył się do tyłu, wypluwając niedbale krew, po czym wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. Tego mu było trzeba, porządnego mordobicia, żeby wyładować nagromadzone emocje. 

Odwrócił się szybko, wysuwając nogę i pchając napastnika, żeby utracił równowagę. Z rozmachem nadepnął na jego nadgarstek, a potem wyprowadził intensywny cios w twarz. Czuł obtarcia na własnych kostkach, ale uznał je za odświeżające. Mężczyzna ze złamanym nosem złapał go od tyłu, ale Rosier szarpnął się, uderzając ponownie w obolałe miejsce swoją własną potylicą. Drugi z nich wyciągnął broń, kierując lufę w jego stronę.

\- Stój, bo strzelam! – wykrzyknął, ale Evan ani myślał się zatrzymać. Dlaczego wszyscy żądali, żeby zwolnił? To byłoby niedorzeczne posunięcie. Zacisnął palce na jego gardle, ściskając mocno. I oberwał. Ręce funkcjonariusza trzęsły się niekontrolowanie, kiedy strzelał, więc Rosier oberwał tylko w bark. Wściekły i rozżalony wytrącił mu broń z ręki, po czym uderzył w jego szyję szybkim, mocnym ruchem. Mężczyzna zwiotczał, tuż przed tym jak Evan zerwał się do biegu, znikając między drzewami.

Nie miał się gdzie podziać. Bez różdżki czuł się raczej bezużyteczny, a na przestrzeni lat jego wrogowie zdawali się zwyczajnie mnożyć w oczach. Przestrzelone na wylot ramię zwisało bezwładnie wzdłuż jego boku, kiedy oddalał się od miejsca akcji. Wyglądało na to, że w najbliższym czasie będzie poszukiwany nie tylko w czarodziejskim świecie, ale też w mugolskim. Musiał się ukryć, żeby zaplanować dalsze działania. Nie posiadał przyjaciół, do których mógłby się zwrócić w potrzebie, ale znał miejsce, gdzie nikt się go nie spodziewał. Poza tym, obiecał przecież pewnemu chłopcu, że wróci.

Ukryty pod postacią pająka, czekał cierpliwie na zapadnięcie zmroku. Nie chciał, żeby któryś z mieszkających pod numerem czwartym mugoli, odkrył jego obecność. Nie pragnął również zostać rozgniecionym na miazgę przez zatrzaskiwane z hukiem drzwi. Krew plamiła ziemię wokół miejsca, w którym przebywał, osłabiając go powoli, ale bez ustanku.

W tym czasie układał sobie w głowie wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia. Uznał, że w najbliższym czasie powinien się przyczaić, zniknąć z widoku, żeby w spokoju dojść do siebie i rozpocząć snucie korzystnych planów, bazując na niejasnej przyszłości. Przede wszystkim musiał jednak skombinować mugolskie ubranie. Nie mógł dłużej paradować po ulicach w swoich własnych szatach, które zresztą i tak do niczego się już nie nadawały. 

Wreszcie nadeszła noc i Evan powlókł się mozolnie w kierunku docelowego domu. Wkradł się do środka, próbując nie wywoływać zbędnego hałasu, tocząc się z trudem w kierunku komórki pod schodami.

Harry zdawał się go oczekiwać. Coś wewnątrz Evana zacisnęło się mocno na tą myśl. Nikt nigdy nie wyczekiwał jego powrotu. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy starali się go pozbyć przy najbliższej okazji. Niewielka przestrzeń zdawała się tym razem działać na niego kojąco, pozwalając zebrać myśli. Dzieciak pomógł mu dostać się do łóżka, a jego twarz promieniała zmartwieniem.

\- Co ci się stało? – spytał szeptem, dotykając delikatnie jego rozbitej wargi.

\- To nic – odparł Rosier, mierząc dziecko zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Dostrzegł rozległego siniaka umiejscowionego na barku chłopca i znikającego pod obszerną koszulką. – A tobie?

\- Wuj Vernon miał zły dzień – wyznał, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. Evan zmarszczył brwi. Co kryło się za tą idealną otoczką? Za perfekcyjnie skoszonym trawnikiem i nudną elewacją? Na razie nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Pozwolił odsunąć na bok brzeg swojej szaty, odsłaniając ranę. Zaschnięta krew wokół miejsca, gdzie kula przebiła się na wylot, nie wyglądała wcale tak źle. Bywał w znacznie gorszych sytuacjach, ale miał wtedy do dyspozycji swoją niezawodną różdżkę.

\- Zostaw – powiedział Evan chłodno, odsuwając od siebie delikatne, ostrożne palce. – Samo się zagoi. Muszę tylko odpocząć.

Dzieciak wyglądał na zagubionego, obejmując się obronnie ramionami. Przytaknął nieznacznie, ale kiedy wpakowywał się pod kołdrę, ominął Rosiera szerokim łukiem. Przynajmniej na tyle, ile pozwalało ograniczone pole manewru. Evan pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnięcie. Nie uśmiechało mu się spędzenie kolejnej nocy w równie niewygodnej, połamanej pozycji. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy lewe ramię odmawiało współpracy. Wstał, żeby zgasić światło, po czym z wahaniem ułożył się obok chłopca. Ten nie zaprotestował, wręcz wciskając się w ścianę, by zrobić dla niego wystarczającą ilość miejsca.

\- Bardzo boli? – spytał Evan, nie mogąc znieść ciszy, która zdawała się go przytłaczać, a jednocześnie krępować.

\- To nic – powtórzył Harry szeptem jego własne słowa. Był dość rezolutny jak na sześciolatka i zdecydowanie zbyt cwany.

\- W takim razie śpij – odparł Rosier, przewracając oczami mimo otaczającej ich ciemności.

Czy powinien założyć, że to wszystko rzeczywiście się działo, nie będąc jedynie wytworem wyobraźni Pottera? Czy właśnie odkrywał te brakujące elementy układanki, wypełnienie luk we wspomnieniach? A może to raczej następne osiem lat rozegrało się tylko w jego umyśle? Czyżby oberwał jakimś zaklęciem i tkwił w czymś na kształt bardzo realnej śpiączki? Tak wiele pytań, a żadnych konkretnych odpowiedzi.

Chłopiec odwrócił się w jego stronę. Czuł wyraźnie ciepły oddech na swoim odsłoniętym ramieniu, kiedy przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. Pomysł nie tyle niebezpieczny co zupełnie niedorzeczny. Nie mógł przecież wejść do czyjegoś umysłu już tam będąc. W najgorszym przypadku nic by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby spróbował, a przynajmniej mógłby wykreślić choć jedną z wielu opcji.

Podniósł dłoń, przesuwając ją powoli w kierunku dziecka w poszukiwaniu kępki włosów. Dotknął jego czoła ostrożnie, żeby go nie zbudzić, po czym przymknął oczy, wślizgując się do podświadomości. W czasie snu ofiara była najbardziej odsłonięta i praktycznie się nie broniła, jeśli nie przeszła odpowiedniego treningu o co nigdy nie podejrzewałby sześciolatka. Poza tym łatwiej nawiązywało się połączenie na stosunkowo bezpiecznym terenie sennych marzeń zwłaszcza za pierwszym razem. 

Czarny Pan i wielu mu podobnych, nie kłopotało się takimi szczegółami. Niektórzy po prostu lubili brutalnie forsować umysły przeciwnika, dając znać o swojej obecności i czyniąc to doświadczenie niezwykle bolesnym. Evan wolał subtelniejsze zabawy, działanie z ukrycia, bo zwiększał tym samym zasięg dostępnych możliwości i wykorzystywał je wszystkie. Nie mógł jednak teraz się nad tym rozwodzić, wspominać tych rozkosznych chwil, kiedy niszczył wrogów od środka, a oni nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z jego obecności.

Przemykał po zakamarkach głowy Harry’ego z właściwą sobie precyzją, pozostając przy tym absolutnie niewykrywalny. Stąpał lekko niczym pająk, muskając zaledwie poszczególne wspomnienia, które rejestrował ledwie świadomie, ale zamierzał zgłębiać i roztrząsać dopiero w przyszłości. Szukał tego, co najbardziej istotne, czyli momentu, w którym się pojawił. Ku swojemu całkowitemu zdumieniu, dzieciak wcale nie był zdziwiony jego obecnością. Co więcej, wierzył, że Evan zjawił się na Privet Drive z powodu jakiegoś życzenia.

Harry siedział skulony pomiędzy krzewami w ogrodzie. Ci mugole zostawili go tam na noc, bo uważali, że zasługiwał na karę. Według nich był niewdzięczny, gardząc nieco czerstwym chlebem z masłem i słabą herbatą, podczas gdy oni zajadali się najlepszymi kąskami. Rosier widział wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, niemal czuł targające nim emocje i w odpowiedzi prawie dostał szału. Z trudem opanował się, nie chcąc roztrzaskać delikatnego umysłu w pył. Dzieciak patrzył pusto w rozgnieżdżone niebo, a jego spojrzenie wędrowało uparcie w kierunku księżyca, który zdawał się go wzywać. Śpiewał i nucił, snując opowieści, przeplatając je ze zwodniczymi obietnicami wolności oraz spokoju. Magia Harry’ego odpowiadała swobodnie na ten zew, skapując z jego palców na trawę niczym ciecz. 

_\- Chcę by ktoś się mną zaopiekował_ – wyszeptał w kierunku księżyca, patrząc jak ten migocze nieznacznie w odpowiedzi, jakby puszczał mu oczko. – _Chcę, żeby komuś zależało. Chcę czuć się bezpiecznie._

Tuż obok dziecka na moment zmaterializowała się wyblakła, niewyraźna sylwetka, w której Evan rozpoznał samego siebie, po czym zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Potter był rozczarowany, kiedy z westchnieniem opadł na trawę, piorunując wzrokiem oszukańcze niebo.

Rosier przeskoczył do następnego wspomnienia. Harry potrafił zmienić swoje oczy tak, żeby widzieć w ciemności, więc miał chwilę, żeby przyswoić obecność Evana nim ten zapalił światło. Zaskoczenie przesłoniła pewność, że sam go stworzył. Tak samo jak te potwory i wiele innych stworzeń, które pojawiły się wbrew jego woli, a były skutkiem namacalnego strachu oraz innych intensywnych uczuć.

A jednak postanowił ostrzec go przed swoim wujem, jakby podświadomie czuł, że to nie tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. Potter ewidentnie bał się ewentualnych konsekwencji, których mógłby doświadczyć, gdyby Vernon się o tym dowiedział.

Dopiero później znalazł w jego głowie wyraźne wątpliwości, które przemawiały za tym, że Rosier jest jednak prawdziwy, rzeczywisty. Wszystko, co pojawiało się do tej pory działało według określonych zasad, kierowało się specyficznym wzorem, a Evan funkcjonował nieszablonowo. Harry życzył sobie kogoś kto go uratuje z tego piekła, wyzwoli i zabierze jak najdalej od okrutnych mugoli i powinien to dostać, gdyby mężczyzna uformował się z jego pragnień dotyczących szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa. Od tego czasu obserwował go uważnie, zastanawiając się kim tak naprawdę jest i co oznacza obecność Evana przy jego boku.

Rosier wycofał się, wskakując z powrotem do własnego umysłu, oszołomiony swoimi odkryciami. Chłopiec wydawał się coraz bardziej interesujący, pełen zagadek. I zdecydowanie był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem jakiego Rosier spotkał na swojej drodze. Silniejszym niż Dumbledore, a nawet sam Voldemort. Wciąż czuł na języku upajający, egzotyczny smak jego magii, która zdawała się nieograniczona, ale dzika i nieokiełznana jednocześnie. Och, już dostrzegał nieprzebrane możliwości wynikające z tej wiedzy. 

Wiedział, że pod żadnym pozorem nie nadawał się na czyjegoś opiekuna, a nawet mentora. Wszystko wokół niego reagowało na tkwiące w nim czyste szaleństwo, niszczejąc od środka i oddalając się stopniowo w kierunku śmierci. Nie potrafił jednak odrzucać w nieskończoność tej nieziemskiej pokusy.  


Miał okazję poznać prawdziwego Harry’ego Pottera, a nie ten zmieniający się wizerunek ukazywany w mediach. Zobaczyłby o co tyle szumu i czy wybraniec jest godny jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Może nawet udałoby mu się przeciągnąć go na ciemną stronę, pokazać czym jest prawdziwa, przyzywająca i mroczna magia. Tak, to byłoby naprawdę coś. I nikt nie zorientowałby się w sytuacji. Nawet pieprzony Albus Dumbledore nie mógłby przewidzieć, że Evan dobierze się do jego Złotego Chłopca i ukształtuje go wedle własnego widzimisię. Piękna, frapująca perspektywa, wręcz życiowe wyzwanie. A mina Voldemorta, kiedy rzuciłby mu w twarz tymi nowinkami? Bezcenna. Niemal widział ją już oczami swojej bogatej wyobraźni.

Zagrałby na nosie wszystkim czarodziejom magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, a gdyby się zorientowali to byłoby już za późno, żeby cokolwiek zmienić. Tak, to brzmiało wystarczająco dobrze.

Postanowił zobaczyć co będzie dalej nim wymyśli odpowiedni plan postępowania, a potem usnął wreszcie, targany wątpliwościami, wsłuchując się w głęboki, równomierny oddech towarzyszącego mu dziecka.


	3. Ślizgońskie zdolności

Evan śnił o pajęczych sieciach pokrywających cały świat i ludziach zdjętych strachem. To był miły sen, więc nic dziwnego, że natrętny, wtrącający się głos wprawiał go w irytację.

\- …musi się pan obudzić – szeptał cicho z przerażeniem nachalny dzieciak, nie przestając go szturchać. – Jeśli wuj Veronon tu pana znajdzie…

\- Zabiję go wtedy – wymamrotał Evan sennie, chcąc przewrócić się na drugi bok i nakryć głowę kołdrą, ale obolałe, spuchnięte ramię skutecznie mu w tym przeszkodziło. – Kurwa.

\- Co to znaczy „zabiję”? – spytał Harry z nagłym zainteresowaniem, więc Rosier niechętnie uchylił jedno oko, ale w ciemności nie był w stanie zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Nieważne – burknął, poprawiając swoją pozycję na nieco wygodniejszą. – Dowiesz się jak będziesz starszy.

\- Co to znaczy „kurwa”?

Evan przewrócił się na plecy, westchnąwszy ciężko, po czym przysłonił twarz dłonią. Dzieciak zaczynał go powoli denerwować do tego stopnia, że rozważał uduszenie go w trybie natychmiastowym. Zastanawiał się, co ujrzałby w tych ostrożnych, zielonych oczach, gdy jego palce coraz mocniej zaciskałyby się wokół chudej szyi.

\- Nie powinieneś się zbierać do szkoły? – zapytał zamiast tego głosem zimnym niczym lód.

\- Mam dopiero sześć lat – odparł dzieciak bez najmniejszego przejęcia.

\- I co z tego?

\- Nie chodzę jeszcze do szkoły – wyjaśnił, próbując wydostać się z łóżka i nie przygnieść za bardzo leżącego mu na drodze Evana. Miał zbyt krótkie nogi, żeby sięgnąć bez problemu podłogi i ostatecznie wbił łokieć w jego brzuch zanim osiągnął sukces. Rosier jęknął. Za jakie grzechy spotykały go same nieprzyjemności? Nie, to może niekoniecznie odpowiednie pytanie. Za KTÓRE z nich jego życie wywrócono do góry nogami? – I jest sobota.  


Harry włączył światło. Wyglądał zupełnie jak małe, ciemnowłose czupiradło, a stara, spłowiała piżama za duża o przynajmniej dwa rozmiary, wisiała na nim jak na haku. I to miała niby być nadzieja całego czarodziejskiego świata? Wolne żarty! Aż podniósł się do pozycji półleżącej, obserwując dzieciaka z najwyższym zainteresowaniem, kiedy ten z niemrawą miną próbował przygładzić swoją fryzurę, stojąc przed niewielkim, kosmetycznym lusterkiem.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być – powtórzył Harry z czymś pomiędzy strachem, a rozżaleniem brzmiącym w głosie, więc Evan zniknął z jego pola widzenia nim ten zdążył się odwrócić. Zmienił się w pająka, nie przestając mierzyć chłopca uważnym spojrzeniem ze swojej kryjówki pod małą, przechyloną szafeczką. Jego mina sugerowała nagłe zagubienie, po czym przeszła w smutny, osamotniony wyraz.

\- Wstawaj, dziwolągu! – warknął wielki mężczyzna przypominający Rosierowi wielkiego, idiotycznego prosiaka odzianego w coś, co równie dobrze mogło udawać namiot. Wpadł on do komórki pod schodami, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi i niemal siłą wywlekając chłopaka na zewnątrz. - Nie ma wylegiwania się do południa.

\- Vernon, proszę – syknęła kobieta będąca zapewne jego żoną, zezując w kierunku swojej jedynej pociechy, wyglądającej zza kuchennych drzwi i obserwującej scenę z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. – Nie przy Dudley’u.

Wielki prosiak łypnął na swojego jedynego syna, którego w żadnym wypadku by się nie wyparł, biorąc pod uwagę wygląd zewnętrzny, po czym zacisnął zęby, poluzowawszy jednak uścisk na kołnierzu Harry’ego, który upadł ciężko na podłogę. Nie pisnął nawet, podnosząc się szybko do pozycji pionowej. Miał spuszczoną pokornie głowę, choć za plecami mocno zaciskał małe piąstki. Nie zapłakał, choć inne dzieci w jego wieku tak właśnie zapewne by postąpiły. Petunia zabrała syna z powrotem do kuchni, wydając się przerażona rozgrywającą się w przedpokoju sceną.

\- Dzisiaj będziesz pracował w ogrodzie – powiedział zadowolony z siebie wielki prosiak. Evan zastanawiał się czy smakowałby wieprzowiną, gdyby go ukąsił.

\- Ale ma być upał – zaprotestował słabo Harry, otrzymując w zamian silny cios w twarz. Złapał się za zaczerwieniony policzek, który zaraz ozdobił niedbały, powoli blaknący ślad męskiej ręki. Rosier przeszedł wzdłuż ściany, pozostając niezauważonym. Nadal nie rozumiał, co tu się właśnie działo.

\- Powiedziałem coś! – warknął mężczyzna o purpurowej twarzy i tych żałośnie wyłupiastych oczkach.

\- Tak, wuju – odparł chłopiec, ponownie spuszczając głowę, choć jego duma zapewne na tym cierpiała. Evan dostrzegał w jego spojrzeniu ten buntowniczy wyraz, niezadowolenie, ale też instynkt przetrwania. Zżerany wścibską ciekawością, podążył za nim do ogrodu. Jedno z jego odnóży nie było w pełni sprawne, więc kuśtykał pokracznie, podczas gdy umysł przepełniały setki pytań. Czy istniała możliwość, że to działo się rzeczywiście? Czy Dumbledore naprawdę umieścił chłopca u mugoli, którzy się nad nim znęcali? Czy ktokolwiek miał chociaż blade pojęcie o tym, co rozgrywało się wewnątrz tego, na pozór, zwyczajnego domu?

Harry musiał pracować na zewnątrz nie po raz pierwszy, bo zdawał się zaznajomiony ze swoimi obowiązkami. Ręce drżały mu pod ciężarem dużego sekatora, którym operował, próbując równo przystrzyc rozległy żywopłot. Rozmieszczone wokół krzewy dawały niewiele cienia, choć wystarczająco dla kogoś nieco mniejszego od sześcioletniego chłopca. Evan złapał się na odczuwaniu głębokiego gniewu. Przecież ten dzieciak nawet nie zjadł jeszcze śniadania! Rosier swoje dzieciństwo pamiętał zupełnie inaczej. Pochodził z dość bogatej, czystokrwistej rodziny, której członkowie aktualnie już nie żyli. Nigdy niczego mu nie brakowało, zwłaszcza, że był jedynakiem. Rodzice traktowali go może nieco chłodno, z dystansem, ale nie wymagali od niego robienia niczego wykraczającego poza naukę. W końcu mieli od tego służbę. Generalnie, nawet sam Evan nie wiedział tak naprawdę, co sprawiło, że stał się odrobinę szalony czy pozbawiony jakichkolwiek zahamowań. I to nie tak, że wpadł w złe towarzystwo, bo raczej właśnie przed nim dorośli zwykle ostrzegali swoje dzieci. Nigdy na odwrót.

Chłopiec przemieścił się w prawo, rozglądając się wokoło podejrzanie, jakby miał coś do ukrycia. Z tego miejsca zapewne pozostawał niewidoczny dla mieszkańców domu, a przynajmniej dopóki któryś z nich nie postanowiłby wyjść poza próg. Zaciekawiony Rosier obszedł krzew, pod którym się ukrywał i zerknął na to, co absorbowało uwagę Harry’ego i zaraz potem zapewne wytrzeszczył w szoku wszystkie cztery gałki oczne. Olbrzymi wąż sunął sobie swobodnie po mugolskiej posesji, nie zauważony jak dotąd przez nikogo niepożądanego. Bądź co bądź, wieść o nim szybko rozniosłaby się po okolicy, a panice nie byłoby końca. Evan cofnął się głębiej pod liście krzewu, obserwując sytuacje. Choćby nawet chciał – a trzeba przyznać, że niezbyt mu zależało - to nie miał jak pomóc temu dziecku, kiedy gad owinął się wokół jego chudych nóg, przewracając go na ziemię. Rosier podejrzewał, że za krótki moment stworzenie dokona konsumpcji, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Zamiast tego Harry roześmiał się szczerze, obejmując węża swoimi wątłymi ramionami.

Wąż wydał z siebie przeciągły, absolutnie niezrozumiały syk, a chłopiec odpowiedział mu tym samym. Evan uznał, że widział już w swoim życiu wystarczająco, żeby nic go nie zdziwiło. Nie po tym jak ta dwójka syczała sobie w najlepsze, prowadząc jakąś zawiłą konwersację. Robiło się coraz ciekawiej. Nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, że syn Potterów był wężousty. Nie podano tego do wiadomości publicznej. Zresztą, o czym on w ogóle myślał skoro Dumbledore zadbał o ukrycie chłopca z dala od całego czarodziejskiego świata. To jednak mogło okazać się przydatne w przyszłości, zwłaszcza, jeśli powinęłaby im się noga i zaszłaby potrzeba konfrontacji z rozwścieczonym Czarnym Panem. Trzeba mieć w zanadrzu jakiś plan B.

Ponownie skupił uwagę na obserwowanym dzieciaku, próbując zanotować jak najwięcej. Przez twarz Harry’ego przepływała cała gama emocji. Zniknął gdzieś początkowy rozpromieniony wyraz, a na jego miejsce wkradł się dojmujący smutek, więc najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się to, co usłyszał. Scena pożegnania przerosła Evana, który ewakuował się z ogrodu tak szybko jak tylko pozwalały mu na to krótkie nóżki.

** **

Po powrocie do schowka pod schodami, Harry był dziwnie milczący i zamknięty w sobie. Przyniósł talerz, na którym leżały dwie kanapki posmarowane zaledwie masłem i bez słowa postawił je na niskiej szafce. Nie odezwał się do Evana ani jednym słowem, nawet kiedy ten zagaił na powitanie. Nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, przechodząc nieustannie z kąta w kąt, aż wreszcie przysiadł na skraju łóżka, obejmując się ochronnie ramionami. Cały czas wyglądał, jakby usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Co to „sługa”? – zapytał w końcu, wbijając wzrok w swoje kościste kolana. Rosier uniósł w zdumieniu brwi, bo czegoś podobnego się nie spodziewał.

\- To ktoś kto komuś służy. Pomaga, wykonuje polecenia – odparł, nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

\- A co to „Czarny Pan”?

\- Nie „co” tylko „kto” – poprawił go Evan, zastanawiając się w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa. – Nie sądzę jednak, żeby był to odpowiedni temat dla chłopca w twoim wieku. Skąd w ogóle te pytania? Gdzie usłyszałeś podobne słowa? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z twoim potajemnym spotkaniem w ogrodzie?

Harry ponownie zmienił pozycję, przesuwając się głębiej na łóżku w kierunku ściany, o którą zaraz oparł się plecami, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Jego oczy zaszkliły się, jakby zbierało mu się na płacz, a wargi drżały.

\- Nagini powiedziała, że nie jest mi już dłużej potrzebna – wyznał łamiącym się głosem. – Że wyczuwa tu sługę swojego Pana i teraz on się mną zajmie.

Rosier siedział wsparty o poduszki i gapił się na dziecko z otwartymi w szoku ustami. No tak, nic dziwnego, że ogromny pyton wyglądał znajomo. W zasadzie powinien już wcześniej skojarzyć fakty, ale jakoś nie było mu z tym po drodze. Co ta sytuacja oznaczała w praktyce? Czy Voldemort wiedział? Czy to z jego rozkazu Nagini czuwała nad młodym Potterem? Jak ona w ogóle się znalazła w pobliżu chłopca, który odpowiadał za śmierć ich wspólnego Pana? Niejasne odpowiedzi budziły tylko coraz więcej wątpliwości. Musiał lepiej rozeznać się w sytuacji.

\- Mówiła o tobie, prawda? – spytał Harry, patrząc na mężczyznę z ukosa. Niesforne włosy zasłaniały bliznę i wpadały mu do oczu, ale nie zdawał się tym wcale przejmować. – Jesteś sługą Czarnego Pana?

Evan przytaknął, skupiając się głównie na własnych myślach i próbie uchwycenia ogólnego sensu.

\- Co jeszcze powiedziała?

Potrzebował znacznie więcej informacji niż otrzymał do tej pory. Liczył, że wciągnie go w rozmowę i wyciągnie wszystko co się da, ale dzieciak był niezbyt chętny do rozwinięcia konwersacji.

\- Zje cię na obiad, jeśli ją zawiedziesz – uświadomił Rosiera wspaniałomyślnie, marszcząc przy tym nos. Sekundę później uderzył w przepraszający ton, jakby chciał koniecznie coś mu wytłumaczyć. – Ale ja jej nie powiem! Wcale nie musisz tu ze mną siedzieć.

Dzieciak wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęść z tym swoim rozpaczliwym wyrazem twarzy. Evan czuł się samotny po prostu na niego patrząc. Zielone oczy zdawały się w jakiś sposób złamane, jakby ich właściciel pogodził się ze swoim losem. Skąd brały się te dziwne, negatywne emocje? To zgarbienie ramion charakterystyczne dla ludzi, którzy większość życia mają już za sobą? Skąd to pesymistyczne nastawienie?

\- Nigdzie się na razie nie wybieram – powiedział w końcu Evan, odchylając głowę w tył i wbijając wzrok w sufit, po czym dodał zgryźliwie: - I zobaczymy kto kogo zje przy następnym spotkaniu.

Harry podczołgał się na czworakach bliżej, by móc spojrzeć mężczyźnie w twarz. Jakaś iskierka nadziei czaiła się w jego spojrzeniu, skryta głęboko pod podejrzliwością.

\- Zostaniesz? – upewnił się, a otrzymawszy oczekiwane potwierdzenie, uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Przyniosłem kanapki. Musisz być głodny.

\- Nie mam apetytu – powiedział Evan oschle, kiedy brzuch chłopca dał o sobie znać. Ten zarumienił się ze wstydu, odwracając wzrok. Najwyraźniej postanowił oddać obcemu mężczyźnie własny posiłek. Być może nawet pierwszy jaki otrzymał tego dnia. Rosier zmiękł nieco na tę ponurą myśl. Dzieciak był zbyt dobry i zasługiwał na coś więcej niż towarzystwo niebezpiecznego szaleńca. Westchnął ciężko, podnosząc się by dosięgnąć talerza i podał go Harry’emu z wyraźnym nakazem. – Jedz.  
Evan przespał wcześniej większą część popołudnia, postanawiając załatwić swoje sprawy w nocy. Wtedy też mógł coś zjeść na mieście, więc nie żałował niczego, kiedy dzieciak pochłaniał kanapki szybciej niż sądził, że było to możliwe. Ze względu na wyjątkową sytuację był skłonny zaczekać, aż chłopca zmorzy sen nim ostatecznie wymknie się z domu.

Czas płynął, a Harry w ciemności i ciszy przewracał się niespokojnie z boku na bok, grając Evanowi na nerwach. Zanotował w myślach, żeby zorganizować jakiś eliksir nasenny przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. I może jeszcze fiolkę lub dwie uspokajającego. Westchnął ciężko, wierząc, że pewnego dnia nabawi się jakiejś rozedmy płuc od tego ciągłego wzdychania.

\- Pewnego dnia pajączek się w śliskiej rynnie skrył – zanucił cicho, ale melodyjnie, rejestrując nagłą sztywność w postawie Harry’ego nim ten pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie. – Wtem deszczyk spadł i wnet pajączka zmył. Wyszło słoneczko i woda wyschła w krąg… po chwili już pajączek po rynnie znów się piął…  
Evan zdążył zaśpiewać piosenkę przynajmniej cztery razy nim zmęczony chłopiec wreszcie zasnął. Nie znał żadnej innej, więc nie miał zbytniego wyboru. Powoli zwlekł się z łóżka, przykrywając swojego małego towarzysza kołdrą i ruszył na podbój nocy.

** **

Zanim wymyśli konkretny, dalekosiężny plan, musiał najpierw wtopić się w tłum. Był poniekąd uwięziony w okolicy, bo dalekie podróże bez różdżki i środka lokomocji nie plasowały się zbyt wysoko na liście jego pragnień. Zwłaszcza, że był poszukiwany przez aurorską śmietankę towarzyską. Musiał rozwiązać ten uciążliwy problem w najbliższej przyszłości. Tak, to plasuje się raczej wysoko na liście priorytetów.  
Najpierw niepozorne ubranie, a później się zobaczy. Najprościej byłoby zgarnąć cokolwiek w domu, w którym się krył, ale nie zamierzał tonąć w stercie materiału.  
Skrzywił się na samą myśl, wciskając dłonie głębiej w kieszenie.

Jego dzisiejszą ofiarą był dość młody chłopak, mniej więcej podobnego wzrostu i postury. Evan wciąż uważał mugolskie ubrania za co najmniej dziwaczne, raniące jego czystokrwistą dumę do żywego, więc zamierzał zobliviatować się przy pierwszym kontakcie z jakąkolwiek różdżką. Co by na to powiedziała jego biedna matka? Wstyd! Hańba! Na szczęście może się jedynie w milczeniu przewracać w grobie.

Podążał za nim niecierpliwie, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. Miał w głowie tyle możliwości, że nie wiedział na co się zdecydować. Mógł zadźgać go swoim zgrabnym, ostrym jak brzytwa sztyletem, ale zaplamiłby swoje nowe ubranie, a tego wolał uniknąć. Mógł też zgarnąć jedną z tych cegieł ułożonych w stosik za śmietnikiem po lewej i rozwalić głowę niespodziewającej się niczego ofiary. Nie, nie był akurat w nastroju na wyciąganie z włosów szczątków tkanki oraz mózgu. Uduszenie… za nudne. Grożenie śmiercią i napawanie się widokiem tego lalusia wracającego ulicami w samej bieliźnie… mógłby to zgłosić, zapamiętać sprawcę, a Evan przecież chciał pozostać niezauważony. Zdołałby mu wydrapać oczy, może nawet wyrwać język, ale to kosztowałoby go zbyt wiele zachodu. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie, kaprysił, postukując paznokciem o przednie zęby w zamyśleniu.

Chłopak potknął się i zaklął, po czym schylił się by zawiązać morderczą sznurówkę, podczas gdy Rosier wpadł na idealne rozwiązanie. Podszedł bezszelestnie, bardzo blisko, dziwiąc się, że nie został zauważony. Najwidoczniej jego ofiara już była wystarczająco ślepa lub pochłaniało ją siarczyste przeklinanie pod nosem. Evan wykorzystał tą nieuwagę na swoją korzyść, zmienił się w pająka i ukąsił wystającą spod spodni kostkę.

Chłopak odskoczył i krzyknął, a w następnej sekundzie próbował zmiażdżyć go podeszwą buta! To już nie było tak zabawne, kiedy Evan usiłował nie zginąć, przebierając prędko swoimi chudymi nóżkami. Zwłaszcza ta jedna, po postrzale, wciąż mu dokuczała i wlokła się niewspółmiernie do pozostałych. _A niech to, było blisko! Teraz z prawej… o, jak dziwnie wygląda świat z czubka buta. Zaraz zwymiotuję…_

Rosier przyczepił się do wierzchniej części adidasa i trzymał mocno, choć nie tak całkiem z własnej woli, bo jedna z jego nóg zaplątała się w sznurówkę, więc chcąc nie chcąc brał właśnie udział w karkołomnym wierzganiu i potrząsaniu obuwiem w wykonaniu jego domniemanej ofiary. Kilka sekund później, z głośnym, nieprzyjemnym plaśnięciem, uderzył mocno w elewacje sąsiedniego domu. Zsunął się na ziemię, chwiejąc się na roztrzęsionych nóżkach i potrząsając głową by odzyskać ostrość widzenia.

Zaatakowany wcześniej chłopak rozejrzał się podejrzliwie, po czym odszedł prędko z miejsca zdarzenia, a Evan zmienił się w człowieka i z rezygnacją ruszył w drogę powrotną. Noc była pochmurna i bezksiężycowa, pozwalając mu wtopić się w ciemność. Jego głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, pogłębiając niezadowolenie z rozwoju wypadków.

Zły na cały świat mijał właśnie kolejną przecznicę, gdy jego uwagę przykuł stojący na poboczu niewielki kontener z obdrapanym, ale wciąż widocznym na przedzie ,napisem: "POJEMNIK NA ODZIEŻ UŻYWANĄ". Podszedł do niego z zastanowieniem, marszcząc brwi, ale dolne drzwiczki pozostawały zamknięte, a górna, ruchoma część otwierała się nieznacznie do wewnątrz. Kucnął obok niewielkiego zamka i skupiwszy uwagę wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Ubrania znajdujące się wewnątrz nie były pierwszej świeżości, śmierdziały nieco wilgocią i stęchlizną, a w dodatku prezentowały się raczej mizernie. Rosier uznał jednak, że i tak są lepsze niż to co wciąż miał na sobie, więc wyszukał najmniej uszkodzony podkoszulek i spodnie w niezgorszym stanie, choć może nieco za duże. 

\- O Wielki Slytherinie, lepiej, żeby moje poświęcenie nie poszło na marne, bo nie ręczę za siebie - wymamrotał pod nosem, ściskając mocniej w garści swoją zdobycz.

***

Tymczasem Harry obudził się w środku nocy, czując bliżej nieuzasadniony niepokój. Ostrożnie, z wahaniem przesunął rękę nieco dalej, badając materac i przestrzeń ponad nim, po czym zamarł w bezruchu. Łóżko okazało się zupełnie puste. Serce chłopca waliło jak młotem, podczas gdy oczy, którymi wpatrywał się z obawą w panującą wokół ciemność, zaszkliły się nagle od nieproszonych łez.

\- Evan? - zapytał szeptem, przełykając z trudem i próbując stłumić nadciągający strach. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc mocno zacisnął powieki, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że potwory zniknęły. Oczywiście wiedział, że mogą wrócić w każdej chwili. To była przecież jego wina. To przez niego wuj Vernon zmiażdżył wężom głowę. Nagini przysyłała je czasem, żeby dotrzymywały mu towarzystwa. Gdyby nie był takim... dzieciakiem... gdyby nie uznała, że potrzebuje opieki... Wróciły, by przypomnieć mu, że to przez niego stała im się krzywda. A przecież nie zapomniał. Pamiętał aż nazbyt wyraźnie, że wuj kazał mu je później zebrać z podłogi. „Posprzątać”, tak wtedy powiedział. A W umyśle Harry'ego wyrył się głęboko obraz tych pustych oczodołów, zniekształconych, zalanych krwią głów jego niedawnych przyjaciół. Nie ruszały się już, nie mówiły... przypominały makabryczne, sztuczne zabawki. Zwymiotował wtedy, będąc w szoku i miał później jeszcze więcej do sprzątania, choć czuł się słabo, a jego ręce oraz nogi trzęsły się niekontrolowanie.

Nie chciał ich zobaczyć już nigdy więcej. Te konkretne potwory były bardziej straszne niż wszystkie inne z jakimi miał dotąd styczność, bo sprawiały, że coś w jego wnętrzu zaciskało się nieprzyjemnie i niemal zupełnie odbierały mu dech.

Harry nie pojmował jeszcze znaczenia śmierci. Nikt nigdy nie wytłumaczył mu o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. W jakimś stopniu oczywiście odczuwał ból straty, potęgowany tęsknotą, ale nie rozumiał. Nie tak naprawdę.

Drzwi zatrzeszczały ostrzegawczo, zwracając jego uwagę. Nasłuchiwał w panice, nie mając pojęcia co nadchodzi. Nauczył się już, że pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie widzieć, więc bał się choćby zerknąć w kierunku wejścia dopóki żarówkowe światło nie zalało komórki.

Nie miał pojęcia jak ani kiedy, ale znalazł się nagle po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, wszczepiając się palcami w ciemną, poszarpaną pelerynę mężczyzny, który zjadał potwory. Evan był dla Harry'ego czymś na kształt bohatera, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie sprecyzował czy może mu ufać. Nieważne, że nic o nim nie wiedział. Wrócił! Wrócił do niego, choć wcale nie musiał! I Harry prawie zadławił się własnym językiem, kiedy zawołał cicho prosto do ucha Rosiera:

\- Evan, jesteś! Wróciłeś! - powtarzał niczym mantrę, nie wierząc we własne szczęście. - Jesteś!

Rosier zamrugał skonsternowany. Potter uwiesił się na nim niczym małpka z zadziwiającą - jak na takiego chudzielca – siłą, ściskając poły jego szaty.

\- Złaź ze mnie, głupie dziecko – warknął, próbując uwolnić się z tego uścisku, ale to zdawało się zupełnie nie docierać do drobnego napastnika. - Nie jestem wieszakiem.

Wreszcie chłopiec zeskoczył na ziemię bosymi stopami, a jego oczy zdawały się wielkie jak spodki, kiedy śledził w skupieniu każdy ruch Evana. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi, nasłuchując najpierw przez moment czy hałas i okrzyki nie zbudziły czasem reszty domowników, po czym skupił uwagę na swoim współlokatorze. 

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? - zapytał ostro, mierząc dziecko gniewnie spod zmarszczonych brwi. Naprawdę liczył na odrobinę spokoju. W spojrzenie Harry'ego wkradł się chłód i znaczący wyrzut przez co jego oczy zdawały się nagle znacznie ciemniejsze niż były w rzeczywistości.

\- Nie było cię – powiedział oskarżycielsko tonem wskazującym na to, że Evan popełnił straszliwe przewinienie.

\- Jestem – oznajmił krótko, zwięźle i na temat.

\- Ale nie było cię – powtórzył Potter uparcie, wpatrując się w niego bez choćby mrugnięcia.

\- I co w związku z tym? - Rosier zaczął na poważnie zastanawiać się na temat tego ile lat w Azkabanie dostałyby za zabicie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. To zagadnienie stawało się coraz bardziej intrygujące. Czy jakikolwiek plan był wart takich poświęceń z jego strony? Czy ewentualne korzyści wystarczą, żeby powstrzymać go przed potencjalnie radykalnym posunięciem? Miał co do tego poważne wątpliwości.

Harry zagryzł wargę, poprawiając rękawek, który zsunął mu się z ramienia, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wrócił do łóżka, podciągając nogi pod brodę w swojej zwyczajowej, skulonej pozycji. Dopiero kiedy Evan dołączył do niego zgasiwszy uprzednio światło, pozwolił sobie na nikły uśmiech i zajął miejsce u boku tajemniczego mężczyzny, którego przez długi czas widywał w snach. Nawet chłodna, pełna irytacji osobowość nie stłumiła jego dziecięcej radości, bo czuł, że wreszcie nie był już tak całkiem sam.


	4. Zupełny brak kontroli

Po nocnym, niekontrolowanym wybuchu radości, Harry wrócił do swojego małego, zamkniętego świata, w którym czuł się bezpiecznie. Trzymał się raczej na dystans, utrzymując Rosiera poza zasięgiem własnej przestrzeni osobistej, nie spuszczając jednak z niego czujnego spojrzenia. Zdawał się nieustannie oceniać każdy jego ruch, badając reakcje i dopuszczalne granice. Jak spłoszone zwierzątko, myślał czasem Evan z rozbawieniem, obserwując go równie uważnie.

Rosier podchodził do całej sytuacji nader spokojnie, choć – tylko sam Merlin wie - kosztowało go to naprawdę wiele samozaparcia. Od czasów własnego dzieciństwa nie miał za wiele styczności z jakimikolwiek dziećmi. Nawet latorośle innych śmierciożerców dostawały kategoryczny zakaz przebywania z nim w tym samym pomieszczeniu, nie wspominając nawet o jakiejkolwiek interakcji. Nie, żeby dziwił się zaniepokojonym rodzicom skoro sami też raczej ograniczali kontakty z nim do minimum. Jego dotąd wątpliwa reputacja zdawała się szerzyć w zastraszającym tempie nim urosła do rangi wielkiego problemu.

W każdym razie Evan i Harry próbowali poznawać siebie nawzajem, co bywało nieco kłopotliwe ze względu na ich raczej aspołeczne charaktery.

\- Jesteś prawdziwy? - spytał Harry podejrzliwie, któregoś dnia. Brzmiał, jakby miał całkiem sporo wątpliwości względem obecności mężczyzny.

\- A nie wyglądam? - odparł Rosier pytaniem na pytanie, na co chłopiec zmarszczył czoło niezadowolony. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że z Evanem nigdy nic nie jest łatwe, a zdobywanie jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień graniczy z cudem. Jego odpowiedzi bywały bowiem niezwykle zawiłe, trudne do zrozumienia dla kogoś dorosłego, a co dopiero dziecka. Jeśli w ogóle raczył ich udzielić, co zmieniało się w zależności od nastroju. Niekiedy tylko zadawał własne pytania, nakierowując chłopca na odpowiedni trop. Harry potrząsnął głową niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział, unikając spojrzenia zaciekawionych, brązowych tęczówek. - Czasami.... czasami nie wiem, co jest prawdziwe – wyznał po krótkim zawahaniu.

\- Masz na myśli potwory spod łóżka? - spytał ostrożnie, nie licząc na wiele. Harry nie lubił mówić o tych konkretnych potworach, choć Evan próbował już kilkukrotnie nawiązać do tego tematu. Czytając między wierszami, pojął, że była to personifikacja jego poczucia winy.

\- Tak, je też – wyszeptał chłopiec, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana.

\- Czy one zawsze tak wyglądały?

Krótkie, nieme zaprzeczenie było wszystkim co otrzymał w odpowiedzi, ale obiecał sobie, że wrócą do tego wkrótce. Ktoś musi przemówić dziecakowi do rozumu. I najwyraźniej tym kimś miał być Evan.

*

Evan nie mógł powiedzieć, że lubił syna Potterów. Towarzystwo dziecka było dla niego w najlepszym wypadku uciążliwe, ponieważ nie wiedział jak ma się z nim obchodzić, żeby go do siebie całkiem nie zrazić. Musiał też hamować swoje naturalne reakcje, grać rolę spokojnego, normalnego obywatela, co niezmiernie go nużyło. Wiedział jednak, że Harry był zbyt płochy i zdystansowany, więc na tym etapie znajomości musiał go najpierw do siebie przekonać. Chłopiec spodziewał się ataku, wyzwisk i przemocy fizycznej. Tak, Evan dostrzegał wiele oznak zaniedbania i maltretowania, więc tym bardziej złościło go, że spotykał się z taką podejrzliwością w odpowiedzi na łagodne, cierpliwe zachowanie.

*

Harry uważał, że Evan jest niemądry i powinien przestać opowiadać różne bajki na temat magii. O takich rzeczach nie mówiło się głośno, zwłaszcza w tym domu. Było to surowo zakazane i najmniejsze napomknięcie kończyło się dla chłopca dość bolesnym laniem. Przekonał się o tym ponownie zaledwie dwa tygodnie później, gdyż jego dziecięcy, chłonny niczym gąbka, umysł kreował przed nim magiczne sny o zaczarowanym świecie. I Harry coraz częściej chodził z głową w chmurach.

\- Znowu przypaliłeś bekon, ty niewdzięczny bachorze?! - wykrzyknęła ciotka Petunia, wchodząc do kuchni, marszcząc przy tym swój i tak już zadarty nos na wszechobecny swąd spalenizny.

\- P-przepraszam, ciociu – wymamrotał roztrzęsiony Harry z lękiem, próbując ratować sytuację. Wzdrygnął się tylko, kiedy strzeliła go z tyłu głowy otwartą dłonią. - Za... zamyśliłem się.

\- Ty nieudaczniku! - zezłościła się, a sroga mina dodawała jej twarzy lat i odejmowała znacznie na i tak skąpej urodzie. - Widzę właśnie, że od paru dni bujasz w obłokach! O czym ty niby tak usilnie myślisz, co?

\- J-ja... znaczy... Śnił m-mi się w nocy l-latający motocykl i... - zaczął niewyraźnie, jąkając się, ale przerwała mu natychmiast.

\- MOTOCYKLE NIE LATAJĄ! - wrzasnęła niemal histerycznie, odsuwając się od niego, jakby był trędowaty. Zdawała się panikować na samą wzmiankę o czymś wykraczającym ponad normę. Harry odruchowo schował głowę w ramionach, garbiąc się przy tym, jakby skulona poza miała pozwolić mu zniknąć. Vernon wszedł do kuchni zaalarmowany wzburzonym głosem swojej żony. Nie znosił, kiedy przeszkadzano mu w oglądaniu porannych wiadomości.

\- Co tu się wyprawia? - zapytał złowróżbnie swoim grubym, szorstkim głosem. Petunia wskazała siostrzeńca palcem, z obrzydzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy i tonem wskazującym na popełnione przed momentem świętokradztwo, zarzuciła:

\- Śnił mu się latający motocykl!

Usta Vernona wykrzywił grymas wściekłości, a policzki zmieniły barwę z czerwonej na purpurową. Podszedł do Harry'ego szybkim krokiem, zagradzając wszelaką drogę ucieczki, po czym złapał go za obojczyk i uniósł nieco w górę tak, że chłopiec ledwie dotykał podłogi.

\- Motocykle – zaczął wściekle, głosem zniżonym niemal do szeptu, jakby mówił o wielkiej zbrodni. - Nie. Latają.

Grube palce zaciskały się na bladym, chudym ciele niczym imadło i z pewnością miały pozostawić w tamtym miejscu siniaki. Szarpnął swoim niechcianym podopiecznym, pozwalając by ten obił się o krawędź kuchennej szafki.

\- J-ja... w-wiem... - Harry był bliski hiperwentylacji z powodu wzrastającego gwałtownie strachu i ledwie wyduszał z siebie poszczególne słowa. - T-to... to był tylko s-sen.

\- Tylko sen? TYLKO SEN?! - powtórzył w furii, zwężając oczy w wąskie szparki, po czym zerknął gdzieś w bok i uśmiechnął się obleśnie. - Ty obrzydliwy, mały... DZIWOLĄGU! Już ja ci pokażę, chłopcze! Zapamiętasz to sobie do końca życia! Latający motocykl, też mi coś.

\- N-nie, proszę, wuju, j-ja przepraszam! Przepraszam! - Z całych sił próbował się wyrwać, ale mężczyzna nie tylko był o wiele wyższy, ale też gabarytowo większy przynajmniej dziesięciokrotnie. Złapał chłopca za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę kuchenki. Harry wrzasnął wniebogłosy, kiedy jego dłoń spotkała się z wciąż rozgrzaną patelnią, powodując poważne oparzenia i nieznośny ból.

\- Lepiej, żebyś dobrze zapamiętał sobie tą lekcję – oznajmił Vernon nim puścił go, pozwalając by z łoskotem upadł na twardą posadzkę. Harry zanosił się płaczem, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach, kiedy przyciskał ranną dłoń do swojej piersi. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co go podkusiło do następnego czynu, jakiś diabeł zapewne albo inne ciemne moce, bo inaczej nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić.

\- Jesteś potworem – oświadczył buńczucznie, nie bacząc na słowa. Chciał tylko wyrzucić z siebie całą nagromadzoną złość i wszystkie doświadczone dotąd upokorzenia, negatywne emocje, które skumulowały się, z zastraszającą siłą szukając ujścia. - NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!

I mężczyzna wpadł w szał ku wyraźnemu przerażeniu Petunii, która stała w miejscu niczym sparaliżowana, zasłaniając dłonią usta. Kopał i uderzał gdzie popadnie, nie zważając zupełnie na krzyki ani płacz. Harry natomiast kulił się na podłodze, zagryzając wargi do krwi, kiedy ból zdawał się nie do wytrzymania, próbując równocześnie osłonić najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca, skupiając się głównie na głowie. Wuj dłuższą chwilę wyładowywał na nim swoją frustrację nim ciotka postanowiła interweniować.

\- Vernon! Przestań, zabijesz go! - zawołała, chwytając za rękę uniesioną do ciosu. Przez krótki moment obawiała się, że jej mąż się nie opamięta i ją również uderzy owładnięty ślepą furią, ale ten tylko zmarszczył się gniewnie nim złapał chłopca za ramię i ciągnąc go po podlodze dotaszczył do komórki pod schodami. Harry był na granicy omdlenia, kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem. Leżał z twarzą przyciśniętą do chłodnej, choć brudnej, zakurzonej podłogi, oddychając z trudem. Jego klatka piersiowa zdawała się być zmiażdżona, nie chcąc odpowiednio współpracować, potęgując cierpienie. Na rękach i nogach z pewnością pojawi się wkrótce cała masa siniaków, ale przynajmniej okulary na jego nosie pozostały w stanie nienaruszonym. Znowu dostałby pewnie karę za ponowne ich uszkodzenie.  
Jakimś cudem doczołgał się do najbardziej odległego kąta, szlochając cicho, przerażony i opuszczony. Gdzie był Evan? Znowu gdzieś zniknął, zostawiając go na pastwę losu.

*

Rosier zwiedzał okolicę, wypatrując ewentualnych wrogów, szpiegów i donosicieli, ale poza podstarzałą charłaczką nie znalazł nic podejrzanego. Swój wolny czas poświęcił nie tylko na mały wypad rozpoznawczy, ale też na skombinowanie czegoś do jedzenia. Najadł się co prawda już wcześniej w jakiejś niewielkiej, okolicznej restauracji za ukradzione parę dni temu pieniądze, ale naszła go ochota na coś słodkiego, więc zwinął z piekarni kilkanaście apetycznie wyglądających ciastek. Życie człowieka wyjętego spod prawa miało swoje plusy i stanowczo się Evanowi podobało. Tylko ten Potter... co miał z nim począć?

Czuł przecież wyraźnie jego agresywną magię, buzującą w dodatku zaledwie tuż pod skórą, gotową na uwolnienie w każdej chwili, a jednak dzieciak uparcie wypierał się możliwości istnienia tej części swojej osobowości.

\- „Evan, nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia” - wymamrotał Rosier pod nosem, przedrzeźniając tym samym dzieciaka. - „Nie jestem czarodziejem. Nie mów takich rzeczy!”

Cały czas tak powtarzał! A potem zatykał uszy i udawał, że niczego więcej nie słyszy. Cóż za irytujący, mały gnojek! No jak miał niby dotrzeć do Pottera skoro on nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo? Musiał mu to jakoś udowodnić. Nie chciał ujawniać mu jeszcze swojej drugiej postaci, ale powoli zaczynał nie mieć innej opcji. Czym wcześniej popchnie chłopca w odpowiednią stronę tym lepiej.

Na niebie zebrały się chmury, ciemne i ociężałe od nagromadzonego deszczu, więc Evan uznał, że najwyższa pora wracać. Schował do kieszeni dwa ostatnie ciastka, po czym obrał właściwy kierunek. Przynajmniej teraz nie wzbudzał już sensacji, przypominając zwykłego, żałosnego mugola, więc nikt mu się za specjalnie nie przyglądał. Zmienił się w pająka, znikając na moment za śmietnikami i kontynuował wędrówkę, docierając na miejsce tuż przed gwałtowną ulewą. Wślizgnął się do domu Dursleyów, nie dostrzegając niczego niepokojącego. W kuchni grało radio, a Petunia krzątała się po pomieszczeniu, nucąc coś niewyraźnie razem z wokalistą.  
Dzieciak mugoli urzędował w salonie przed telewizorem, a wielkiej świni nie było z tego, co Evan zdołał zaobserwować.

Wszedł do komórki pod schodami przez niewielką szparę pomiędzy drzwiami, a podłogą i zamarł. Pomieszczenie zdawało się być pochłonięte przez nieprzeniknioną, odbierającą zmysły ciemność. Sufit sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał dotknąć ziemi, a wokół unosiła się gryząca, pachnąca strachem mgła. O tak, Evan doskonale wiedział jaki zapach ma strach, bo miał tą wątpliwą przyjemność przebywać kilka razy w umyśle pewnego wilkołaka. Zakrztusił się tym ciężkim, ostrym powietrzem albo może raczej jego brakiem, po czym zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka.

\- Potter? - rzucił w przestrzeń, przesłaniając nos rękawem i mrużąc łzawiące oczy. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, taka jak zwykle, choć ściany nachyliły się jeszcze bardziej w jego kierunku. - Harry...? - spróbował ponownie, starając się usilnie by w jego głos nie wkradła się nawet nuta zniecierpliwienia.

Kliknięcie w kontakt zupełnie nic nie zmieniło w sytuacji. Albo Harry w nagłym zrywie magii roztrzaskał żarówkę albo ta ciemność pochłaniała całe światło, więc Evan zupełnie na oślep podążył w kierunku łóżka, uważając, żeby się nie rozbić o żadną z szafek. Wymacał ostrożnie fragment materaca, po czym sięgnął w kierunku dziecka najwyraźniej skulonego w samym rogu. Harry zawył w reakcji na dotyk, odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Evan, tym razem nie kryjąc zdenerwowania. - Co z tobą?

Mgła unosząca się w pomieszczeniu zgęstniała, a Rosier poczuł, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza. Odkaszlnął dwukrotnie, a jego oddech stał się świszczący, urywany, drapiąc nieznośnie w gardło. Harry natomiast oddychał spazmatycznie. Wyszukawszy po omacku rękę Evana, zacisnął na niej kurczowo palce. Wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej jedno z nich było na dobrej drodze do uduszenia się, a Evan stanowczo nie chciał być właśnie tą osobą.

\- Musisz przestać – wycharczał z trudem. - Cokolwiek robisz, przestań!

\- N-nie mogę. - Głos chłopca był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, choć zdawał się kompletnie przerażony. - Nie... nie w-wiem jak.

Rosier zaklął szpetnie pod nosem i w ciemności jakimś cudem odnalazł twarz chłopca, która, sądząc po mokrych w dotyku policzkach, zalana była łzami. _Albo krwią_ , podpowiedział usłużnie cichy głosik w umyśle Evana, lecz myśl tą od razu stłumił w zarodku. Złapał głowę dzieciaka obiema dłońmi, przyciągając go do siebie tak, żeby mogli zetknąć się czołami, po czym skupił całą swoją uwagę.

\- Legilimens – wyszeptał, naginać nieco zaklęcie do własnej woli, po czym wszedł do wnętrza jego umysłu. Nawet tam panowała ciemność, a jedynym źródłem światła był sam Harry, który siedział skulony w samym centrum tego bałaganu. Evan szybko przykucnął przy chłopcu, łapiąc go za podbródek i siłą zmusił by na niego spojrzał.

\- Jestem – powiedział. - Już jestem.


End file.
